


最可爱的

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 57次壁外调查前, M/M, 一次训练, 原著背景, 双方彼此毫无自觉, 艾明
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 这是平常的一天。在韩吉·佐耶分队长将104期调查兵留下来进行加训之前。
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	最可爱的

这是平常的一天。

在韩吉·佐耶分队长将104期调查兵留下来进行加训之前。

爱尔敏·阿诺德，顶着装满敏洞察力的黄金脑瓜，第一个注意到异样。分队长的话语尾音上翘，停顿混乱，末尾单词发音颤抖——和训练兵最不愿意从教官那里听到的语气如出一辙，那意味着接下来的训练将带给教官单方面的极致满足，这满足感往往来自于新兵的狼狈惨状。

艾伦·耶格尔是第二个注意到的。拜特别作战班短暂但令人印象深刻的经历所赐，耶格尔已能够迅速通过韩吉分队长的细微变化，比如闪闪发光的眼睛和眼下若隐若现的红晕，来判断队长此刻的心情（以备随时开溜）。这项技能特别作战班老兵炉火纯青，艾伦显然已与他们步调一致，他判断现在韩吉分队长心情正好，因而反射性挺直脊背，汗毛倒竖，对训练内容颇为担忧。

第三个注意到异样的是三笠·阿克曼。西根希纳的阿克曼不若爱尔敏那般擅于洞察细枝末节，也不若耶格尔那样怀抱悲惨的实验记忆，但她擅长一件极特别的事，观察艾伦。这件事上她登峰造极，艾伦脊背僵硬的那一瞬，三笠已调动全身注意力，准备随时拔出刀片，或者扛起耶格尔，或者躲避这场训练中的任何攻击。

城堡楼顶，佐耶分队长正大声解释训练计划。她将此训练命名为“机动搜寻”，是每一届新调查兵的固定训练项目，通常在埃尔文团长外出时进行。此训练考察在尽可能短的时间内找到目标并成功带回的能力，总共进行五轮，每轮第一个完成任务的人可以退出训练，获得晚餐附赠一颗新鲜苹果的奖励。五轮过后，仍留在训练场上的人将打扫食堂，且在利威尔兵士长的监督下，这往往意味着打扫将会没完没了。

“允许使用立体机动，可以互相交流信息，啊哈，总之，第一个回来的就赢啦。”面对二十一张兴致缺缺又无法退出的苦瓜脸，分队长热情不减，她坚信此训练有利于新兵增进了解，感情升温，并在短时间内提升立体机动装置的使用水准。她拿出一张经过多次修改的潦草标的物清单——这张清单会变成这样主要得益于协助制作人利威尔兵士长的多次翻白眼与拍桌抗议——大声宣布，“训练开始！第一件物品，调查兵团最好用的扫除扫把！”

这一瞬，就连傻瓜也从不靠谱的标的物中明白，这不过是长官胡闹下的一场新兵欢迎仪式罢了，尽管如此，服从命令永远是第一选择，二十一名调查兵立时出发，跑动声与装置声交叉不断。

训练在一片哀怨中进行，分队长仍满意地点点头，她卷起清单，推推眼镜，看向双臂紧紧抱起，眉毛拧成疙瘩，显然不怎么开心的另一位兵团长官。

“怎么，利威尔，为你们班小巨人的训练成绩愁眉苦脸吗？”

“我对他有信心。”

“也对嘛，他毕竟也算特别作战班的一员。”

“我有信心他比别人更擅长打扫食堂。”

熟读艾伦·耶格尔相关档案与报告书的兵士长头脑清醒，他对于小巨人在训练中夺冠不报任何希望，只期盼这家伙受罚扫除时不给作战班丢人，但在那之前，他只能祈祷耶格尔不要做出报告书中一拳把自己打昏迷那样的傻事。

另一位头脑清醒的人是爱尔敏·阿诺德，作为理论课的第一名与体力课的及格线，他一瞬间判断出自己的夜晚大概率与扫把、食堂和兵士长相亲相爱，那么在这场允许互助的训练中，他的目标只剩下一个，想办法让艾伦得到晚餐苹果。

可惜，耶格尔完全不需要他的帮忙，特别作战班成员对于扫把，拥有猫咪对于老鼠的洞察力。不知为何，资金紧缺的调查兵团从来没给新兵更换称手的打扫工具，一堆扫把中，有的弯杆，有的开叉，只有一根扫把，长杆光滑，尾部柔顺，打扫效率一级棒，是扫帚堆里的女神玛利亚。争抢这根扫把的斗殴事件屡见不鲜，错过它的每一个新兵都会瞪大眼睛记住它最后的摆放位置，争取在下次扫除中冲在最前面，第一个拥有它。

“标的物答案必须确定”是训练要求之一，为此，韩吉千辛万苦挑了一堆残次扫把，它们在新兵面前晃悠了半个月。果然，此刻抱着统一答案的新兵冲向城堡西侧，在楼梯上推推搡搡，向储藏室进发。

“但愿没人摔着腿，”看戏的分队长吹了一声口哨，“那他可就错过壁外调查啦。”或许也是一种幸运，他将毫无悬念地多活几周，且在训练中受伤的人无法保证在调查中存活。

“第一储藏室东侧柜子第二扇门靠右边数第一把……东侧柜子第二扇门靠右边数第一把……”追逐扫把的耶格尔爆发了令人惊叹的潜能，他充满自信，一马当先，呼吸急促，不自觉地念念叨叨。

爱尔敏只听到半句便被耶格尔甩在后面，只能拼命拽住因对训练兴致缺缺而跑得悠哉的三笠，冒着硬生生耽误首席成绩的风险，坚定地低语，“第三扇门靠左侧第四把。”感谢平日里奔向食堂永远动作慢一步的阿诺德，他恰巧瞥到了莫布里特长官调换扫把位置的一幕。

三笠不需要更多提示了：扫把的真实位置与包括艾伦和她在内的士兵记忆不同，这意味着艾伦第一个赶到储藏室也无法第一个找到扫把，那么谁第一个去打开三扇门就无法确定……不能让这种事发生，艾伦的第一名是绝对的。首席阿克曼成了一溜烟，像个炮弹冲进第一储藏室，撞翻刚刚到达的耶格尔，拉开第三扇门，将美人扫把塞进艾伦怀里。

四脚朝天的耶格尔愣了几秒，“……哈？”他猛地坐起来，扫把戳疼肋骨，“我才不需要这种胜利，我根本就没能记住位置，也没能掌控信息！”美人扫把在羞恼的耶格尔怀里瑟瑟发抖，它迅速被另一双强壮的胳膊解救——

“我这个人啊，不介意捡来的胜利。”莱纳·布朗扛起扫把，立体机动锚勾弹射，翻下窗子，“谢啦，艾伦。”

三笠追了出去，哪怕她不能让艾伦夺得第一，也绝不允许其他人捡艾伦的便宜。空中的布朗遭到阿克曼撞击，好不容易避免摔伤事故，美人扫把已在美人阿克曼怀里晕厥窒息。她高速的立体机动滑行无可挑剔，美人扫把稳准狠地躺在利威尔兵士长脚下，佐耶分队长宣布，“三笠·阿克曼，第一轮训练第一名。”她拍了拍手，“哈，晚餐苹果给你个大的。”

摆脱训练的三笠怅然若失，半张脸埋进围巾，露了一双满是担忧的眼睛，盯着继续乱哄哄进行训练的校场。

再也没人对韩吉分队长提出靠谱标的物抱有幻想，他们首先寻找了一张埃尔文·史密斯扔掉的带有惨不忍睹作画失误的羊皮纸。“三楼小休息室右侧垃圾桶，”阿诺德迅速指出，为了压低声音他几乎咬到了耶格尔的耳朵，“你大概只需要往垃圾桶表面下翻两层。”

耶格尔心无芥蒂地接受帮助——他对本题没有任何预先答案，既然如此，全员零信息的情况下，完全没必要和自己较劲，快速完成任务才是正道。其他人冲向会议室的时候，耶格尔迅速奔向休息室，却在冲向垃圾桶时被尾随在后的康尼抢先，惜败于小光头飞鹰取物的神奇爪子。

接着他们寻找了米凯·萨卡里亚斯崩掉的上衣扣。（佐耶分队长：“感谢米凯壮硕的胸肌创造标的物！”）。

“这我知道，”耶格尔大声说出他的人际关系观察报告，“肯定会在纳拿巴班长那里。”

“不，”从不令人失望的阿诺德再一次纠正，“我看到米凯班长找到纳拿巴班长，纳拿巴班长找到赫里斯塔，赫里斯塔在佩特拉小姐面前摸了摸鼻子。纽扣一定在佩特拉小姐那里，和针线一起。”

耶格尔决定以后再思考为什么爱尔敏总是知道这些奇奇怪怪的东西。

与让·希尔基斯坦在佩特拉面前就谁先询问进行打架是艾伦·耶格尔不堪回首的记忆，碰巧站在一边的贝尔托特·胡弗跨过扭打在一起的两位新兵，从拉尔小姐手里顺利要回了纽扣。

第四轮训练的目标是“利威尔兵士长珍藏的味道最好的一罐红茶”，啊哈，为了把这一标的列到训练清单上，分队长一定许下了惊天动地的承诺。爱尔敏陪跑冲刺的力气即将告罄，已决定养精蓄锐等第五轮做最后的努力。

艾伦在长官的名字中燃起无敌的自信，这一定是他的强项，兵士长绝对好心地专门为他放水了——他很快在整齐码放的一排排红茶前傻了眼，完全不知如何下手，沏了尝一尝是绝不可能的，与此同时，他为长官房间的卫生操碎了心，为了尽全力避免日后的鞋底子，几乎没了分辨红茶的精力。其他新兵也注意到了长官房间严肃的卫生状况，动作放得别别扭扭，为了争夺挑选红茶的最好角度，希尔基斯坦几乎撞进莱纳怀里，尤弥尔有样学样，揽过克里斯塔，扬言挑选红茶包在自己身上。

萨沙·布劳斯，凭借猎人的良好直觉与食客的顶级鼻子，穿过三三两两搂在一起的兵崽子，穿过艾伦“注意桌子”“注意椅子”“快放下脚”的各种提醒，轻轻松松拿走一罐红茶，正中标的。

“任务完成速度无可挑剔，对红茶的品味也是。”利威尔兵士长难得对训练给予评价，并特别表示，可以奖励布劳斯一杯红茶。他在少女震耳的欢呼声中成了她最喜欢的长官。

韩吉分队长给出的标的物总是不靠谱，因而，当听到第五轮目标是“同期生中最可爱的人”时，新兵全体为之一愣。

利威尔兵士长曾对这一标的提出异议，佐耶分队长以莫布里特倾情提供的一张新兵全员画像说服了他。“这当然有唯一答案，”她指着金发碧眼的小姑娘，“多明显啊。”

剩余的在场新兵显然与佐耶分队长达成了无言的一致，他们冲向克里斯塔，迅速而气势汹汹，使得小姑娘也意识到自己成了目标人选，她迅速转头，驱动装置，努力把自己带向城堡楼顶。

搜索训练成了追赶游戏。尤弥尔的精妙操作令希尔基斯坦与莱纳·布朗的立体机动装置撞在一起，双双出局。就是现在！爱尔敏疾速飞行，他爆发力不怎么样，但好歹经历了第四轮的休息，万一超过尤弥尔，他就能奇迹般避免与扫把共度夜晚——

他被耶格尔拦腰抱住，偏离既定路线。

“艾伦……？”

耶格尔的胳膊紧紧搂住他腹部，挤压得爱尔敏有点想吐，半空中的风呼呼而过，饶是他有一颗金脑袋也想不明白这是怎么回事。艾伦头也不回，手也不松，留给他一个无比坚定的侧影。

爱尔敏眯起眼睛，他们离城堡越来越近了，艾伦开始攀登城堡……艾伦想退出训练？艾伦出什么状况了？难道是想起了比训练要紧得多的情报，并且需要他帮忙解释？

阿诺德拿不准耶格尔想做什么，但他判断此事紧急重大，因而放松身体，任由耶格尔挟着他登上城堡。

踏上楼顶，耶格尔立刻放开他，望向两位长官，骄傲地扬起下巴。

爱尔敏揉揉肚子，直起腰，与长官们面面相觑。

三双迷惑不解的眼睛望向艾伦。

“……啊？”耶格尔收起他骄傲扬起的下巴，得意的神色变成了纯粹的茫然，“请问有、有什么问题？”

“啧，”兵士长不轻不重地踢了他一脚，“为什么退出训练，总不能是青春期到了搞特殊，如果是这样，你就给我跑一英——”

“等一下，请等一下！”耶格尔慌张地挥舞双手打断长官，他的一双眼睛真诚又无辜，看得长官缓和了神色。

“那就快说，你到底为什么退出训练？”

“不是，我没有退出训练，我在完成任务，”艾伦伸展手臂，快速又坚定地指向状况外的爱尔敏，“难道目标不是他吗？”

这下换成长官们愣住了。

分队长捧腹大笑，“也就是说，”她掐着腰侧想让笑声停下，但它们仍不停地漏出去，“艾伦，你认为小爱尔敏才是同期生最可爱的人吗？”

“这家伙本来就……”挺可爱的。他在爱尔敏猛烈摇头的暗示中把后半句咽了下去……难道搞错了？可还能有谁？

分队长走近一步，探过头，镜片抵住艾伦额头，好奇地，“为什么不是克里斯塔？”

……克里斯塔？

艾伦这才想起来那个金发碧眼的老好人小姑娘，她的名字频繁作为女神在男生宿舍夜谈中出现，但那时候他往往正借着月光，研究已熟睡的爱尔敏头顶睡帽朝向他的图案是什么。

耶格尔绝不认错，目光炯炯：“我依然认为同期生中最可爱的人是爱尔敏。”

“嗯……”佐耶分队长绕着耶格尔一心选定的目标人物转了几圈，“他确实有个可爱的脸蛋。”

“不只是可爱的脸蛋，”耶格尔决定将自己的正确性捍卫到底“他还——”

“好啦。”分队长及时制止了他，“是我的错。”她摆了摆手，“我确实忘了强调是女孩……虽然一般人也不会找男孩子当最可爱的人，不过，”她左手成拳，右手成掌，响亮敲击一声，“算你完成任务，艾伦，晚餐吃苹果去吧。”

接着她转过头，看向爱尔敏，板起脸，“你还是得去扫食堂。成为别人的目标人选被掳过来并不能帮你本人完成训练。”

爱尔敏还没从这场突如其来的关于他是否可爱的争辩中缓过神来，但显然，他必须做点什么。阿诺德的大脑开始高速运转，训练还没结束，但他肯定没了机会，除非他愿意张开双臂，朝楼顶下方大喊，“克里斯塔，快到我这来，我们完成任务”，尤弥尔的锚可能比克里斯塔更快一步奔向他。

但绝不能就这么算了，他唯一挽救夜晚的希望，他完成第五轮的大好时机，被艾伦拦腰斩断，而现在艾伦两袖轻松……为了挽救自己的扫除命运，他必须做好觉悟，他相信艾伦可以理解。

阿诺德深吸气，视死如归地：“我认为艾伦·耶格尔是同期生最可爱的人。”

佐耶分队长过于震惊，甚至来不及找到笑声。

利威尔士兵长向他投来极深远的一瞥，同时动动脚踝，爱尔敏拿不准他是想先敲开自己的脑袋看看里面是什么，还是先踢艾伦一脚看看到底哪里可爱。

“真的？”佐耶分队长找回了自己的声音。

“真……真的。”

“什么？大声点！”佐耶长官向他走来，她的声音里是训练兵最不愿意从教官口中听到的语调，压抑又颤抖，这意味着教官将拥有一场绝妙的单方面满足，这满足往往建立于新兵的狼狈之上。“大声点！只有你自己相信，你才能说服我们！”

爱尔敏这辈子也忘不了，他拿出面对炮弹的气势，敬着标准军礼，仰头大喊，“凭自由之翼起誓，艾伦·耶格尔是我心中的最可爱的人！”哦，何等惨状。这惨状伴随韩吉分队长的大笑声，深深刻进了104期每一位调查兵的脑海。

“晚上你只需刷一刷水池就行了，”利威尔兵士长说，他的声音是震惊过后的轻与虚软，这一天总归有太多刺激了，不是吗，“韩吉刚刚的那番折磨足以抵得上打扫其他地方。”

“是！”

艾伦·耶格尔并不高兴，爱尔敏表示充分理解，今天下午的闹剧大概把艾伦变成了104期好一段时间的谈资与笑料，而这一切只是为了逃避魔鬼扫除，爱尔敏拿不准值不值得了。似乎和他想得不一样，耶格尔的注意力明显跑到了别的方面。

“那么不情愿吗？”

“啊？”爱尔敏发现，艾伦的大脑在今天不止一次地打败他，他跟不上好友的一丁点思路。

耶格尔长叹一声，“你大喊我可爱的时候是一副便秘脸。”

瞧瞧，他千真万确是利威尔的兵了。

“不是你想的那样啦，”阿诺德耐心解释，“如果要问最帅或最酷的人，我会很乐意大声喊你的名字。”

他总是在安抚耶格尔上有一手。

心情变好的艾伦分给爱尔敏半个苹果，并表示愿意陪他一起刷洗水池。

“不，这点事情我能自己来。”

“兵士长可不会介意多一个人打扫卫生。”

爱尔敏和艾伦走向水池时，希尔基斯坦肩膀一缩，小腿一屈，跳得远远地，像躲避两条恶心的鼻涕虫：“我可想不到你们是这样的……关系。”

“他在说什么？” 耶格尔不解地眨眨眼睛，又立刻随他去了，“算了，让嘛，大概是又想找茬了而已。”

忽略希尔基斯坦，其他老兵与同期倒是乐于用新称呼问候并祝福他们：

壁外调查活下来哦，最可爱的男孩们！


End file.
